fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Collini182
--Semajdraehs-Talk page- 16:40, 24 July 2008 (UTC) yep Yep, this was also the first wiki I majorly edited. p.s I'm the one that welcomed you here... --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 17:59, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Of course I do I havn't started yet, i'm still watching South Park --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 12:28, 30 August 2008 (UTC) I've done Template:Lancenav any suggestions before I start adding it to the lance pages? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 12:55, 30 August 2008 (UTC) I just copied the names off the serensforest.net and according to that site the two are slightly different.(poisen lance is off FE5ish i think) --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 12:59, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Doesn't seem to be working --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 13:33, 30 August 2008 (UTC) My signiture ias done in a much better way that instantwinston guy overcomplicated it. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 13:38, 30 August 2008 (UTC) remind me again why that is weird? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 13:47, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Stranger things have happened Haar was criticaled twice by a unit with about 3% critical rate. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 13:52, 30 August 2008 (UTC) He's good at killing them , but if he misses and they hit, then your ****ed. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 13:56, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Whats your wiki's address?And did you adopt or found it? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 14:00, 1 September 2008 (UTC) I would help out, but I don't have Battalon Wars, I'm thinking about getting it though. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 14:03, 1 September 2008 (UTC) After i've finished what i'm doing here #I'll come and have a look #Add it to the gaming footer on the advance wars wiki #Make a wikiindex page for it --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 14:08, 1 September 2008 (UTC) I made them if you need some for this or any wiki, just ask and i'll give you a hand with them. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 07:50, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Too bad Also if you want your signiture to work take out the Nosubst bit on your preferences. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 14:53, 3 September 2008 (UTC) nope #your writing #It should be #otherwise known as Collini182- Radiant Dawn Rules!/ User Page-Talk Page --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:56, 3 September 2008 (UTC) The spelling Hammerne is correct I've just checked. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:45, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Why did you change it then? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 14:16, 7 September 2008 (UTC) kk. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 14:21, 7 September 2008 (UTC) You hover over it and then a small list should appear with 'more...' under it thats a quick link there anyway. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 14:55, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Its fine and we finally have all the weapon templates done :) Now we just need all the game and skills ones doing and we'll be fine ... --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:06, 10 September 2008 (UTC) note on future templates like Template:Skillnav We add internal links to pages that havn't been created, it occured to me that you simply copied them from the correct category, what I usually do is copy down all the lists from Serenesforest.net, I have already updated your template to include unexisting pages so don't worry about though. :) --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 17:22, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Yes it was a good template either way though, in future you may want to check Serenesforest.net as they have lists for skills/weapons/characters in all there games. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 07:16, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Suggestion I suggest you refrian from posting 'strategy' pages here. This site is meant mainly for factual description of Fire Emblem related topics not personal stratedy prefferences. everyone has there own strategy and you can respect that by not posting your own favourites here. If you wish to suggest Fire Emblem strategies please make a FAQ or something... We are now allowing stratagies on chapter pages although your have reminded me they are quite subjective and I will work on a template to explain that later today. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 11:24, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Havn't heard anything back yet :( --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 14:03, 28 September 2008 (UTC) user rights can only be given by bureaucrats --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 12:08, 3 October 2008 (UTC) I got Battalion Wars 2 its awesome, but I keep getting a terrible speed rating :( --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 09:48, 11 October 2008 (UTC) I have got 95-100% on power so far. :) and Template:USuser is here. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 14:19, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Yes that sometimes happens on all the pages go back to it and it should be ok and that mist/muarim thing is strange, you'd think the game designers would have picked that up. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:36, 11 October 2008 (UTC) I'll see if I can help (I may have to edit the page, hope you don't mind) --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:25, 21 October 2008 (UTC) That seems to have done it, for some reason you copied/pasted that template in rather than just typing , I think this might be linked to the problem you were having. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:28, 21 October 2008 (UTC) KK, P.S If you can you sould get online for BW2 its even better than the game itself, there's only 16 missions (4 co-op, 6 Assault and 6 Skirmish), but because every player uses different tactics its got a lot of replay value (and is better than the main mode to tell the truth). --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:37, 21 October 2008 (UTC)